


White Christmas

by MrsLadyNight



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, cass - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Mistery, POV, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: Christmas Eve. Magnus is standing with a glass of martini near the window and looking how it’s snowing slowly, lazily and sadly outside...





	

There is some POV of Magnus in this fanfic.  
_________________________________________________

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow. (2)

Christmas Eve. Magnus is standing with a glass of martini near the window and looking how it’s snowing slowly, lazily and sadly outside. Yes, the weather forecasters have promised that Christmas will be white (1) this year. They have not made a mistake.  
But Magnus’s friends, congratulating him this year on his birthday and wishing to meet the soul mate at last, have made a mistake again.

It’s 10.30 already. He is not going anywhere from the house, not in the present mood. He can only do two things: to drink this glass and to finish the portrait of a man of his dreams (after the Christmas holidays he’ll have to show his work to the professor at the exam).

Magnus squints, having drunk the contents of the glass at one gulp, and is going to his studio, having glanced at his sleeping cat under the Christmas tree.

Why are all of them speaking that he is alone? He has Chairman Miao. And he would never leave Magnus.

Magnus comes to an easel thinking about the background, on which he’ll paint a portrait. Let there be white and gold. So. What are Magnus’s priorities of the appearance? Of course, black hair (in which he'd buried his fingers and nose) and blue as a spring sky eyes  
(changing color depending on the mood of the owner). A slim, slightly elongated strong face. Gentle enticing lips that one feels like kissing, without stopping.  
And what about clothes? Yes, they aren’t so important. Let him wear a stretched sweater under a leather jacket and a shabby old pair of jeans (though they aren’t seen in the portrait).

***

However, he has addicted in painting. The portrait is ready, but it is already 23.45. Probably, it will be necessary to open the champagne in 15 minutes, and now to peel at least a couple of tangerines, and to open a box of chocolates, a gift from solicitous Cat.

And at this moment somebody is knocking at the front door. Magnus with an unpeeled tangerine not even having looked (as he usually does) in the mirror, wearing a shirt in the release and old jeans (everything in the fresh paint stains) is going into the hall and, without looking through the peephole, quietly opens the door. The tangerine is falling to the floor, his jaw is following in the same direction.  
On the doorstep a powdered with snow, tired and shivering man from the portrait is standing. He's smiling cute, while blushing and stammering, and then says:

\- For God's sake! I’m so sorry. I am your new neighbor. - And he shows with his hand to the door in front of Magnus’s apartment. - But today, returning from my sister, I either have forgotten the key at her place, or have lost it. Can you help me pick the lock on my door?

Magnus revives at last, opens the door widely and says: - Come in. After all, today is Christmas. The door will wait till the morning. You are tired and have frozen. I will be glad to meet the holiday with you. By the way, I am Magnus.

\- Alec ... Alexander. Thank you! And I do not interrupt your family’s gathering, do I?

\- I live alone with my cat. (Just mention the devil! Chairman comes to the hall and, having jumped into Alec’s hands, begins to hum loudly, as if singing Christmas carols.)

\- Oh. And he’s liked you! Come on! Take off your coat and scarf.

They go into the kitchen. It’s 23. 56. Magnus puts glasses, and a box of chocolates on the table and quickly peels two tangerines. Then he gives Alec a bottle of champagne to open it. The clock begins to strike, starting to count the last moments of the old year. Alec is pouring the champagne and, without stopping, looking at Magnus. The latter is looking at Alec.  
They take their glasses, clink them. Crystal gently rings in unison with the sound of joy that is beating in their hearts and the bubbles of it are bubbling in blood either from excitement or from the champagne which they are drinking on the brotherhood (none of them has offered that, just their hands themselves have risen, and virtually have tied in the knot).

Magnus takes a step toward Alec and says: - For us!

Alec repeats the toast, and takes a step to Magnus too. And now their lips meet, and tongues, arms, legs, heart, destiny interlace.  
Outside, it’s still snowing. Everything is white. In the studio, a canvas is standing forlornly on an easel. It's empty.

 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With every Christmas card I write,  
"May your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day be white".

1\. «White Christmas» - American pop Christmas song written by Irving Berlin and first performed by Bing Crosby in 1941.  
2\. In the UK it snows extremely rare in winter. But if it snows on Christmas, then it is called White Christmas


End file.
